Toyota COROLLA LEVIN GT-APEX (AE86) '83
Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Toyota |year = 1983 |drivetrain = |engine = 4A-GEU |displacement = 1587 cc |torque = 109.9 lb-ft |power = 128 BHP |pp = 360 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4180 mm |height = 1335 mm |width = 1625 mm |gt5type = |gt6type = |aspiration = NA }} The Toyota COROLLA LEVIN GT-APEX (AE86) '83 is a sporty, top-of-the-line model of the fifth-generation Corolla produced by Toyota. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.43, released on August 27, 2019. Colors There are two colors available for this car: * High-Tech Two-Tone * High-Flash Two-Tone In-game description "The legendary compact, rear-wheel drive car that demonstrated the thrill of driving." Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Toyota Used Cars dealership for around 6,500 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the 1980's Used Car dealerships for approximately 5,375 Credits, depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 15,360 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Toyota COROLLA LEVIN GT-APEX (AE86) '83 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 10,575 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be bought at the Toyota dealership for 15,360 Credits. It has a simple interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Toyota section of Brand Central for 25,000 Credits. The car's name is listed as Toyota Corolla Levin 3door 1600GT APEX (AE86) '83 in this game. Trivia *In the Simulation Mode disc of the international versions of Gran Turismo 2, there are some instances where the name of this car appears to be swapped with the Toyota COROLLA LEVIN GT-APEX (AE86) '85, such as when the player is viewing this car on the Used section of the Toyota Dealership or in the Garage. However, the car's replay nameplate and the car's name in Arcade Mode are not affected by this error. *Unlike most most Simple cars in Gran Turismo 6, this car features working reverse lights. **This would foreshadow its appearance as a fully detailed car in Gran Turismo Sport. Pictures -R-Toyota_COROLLA_LEVIN_GT-APEX_(AE86)_'83.jpg|A Toyota COROLLA LEVIN GT-APEX (AE86) '83 with racing modifications applied. File:Tlv1nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Videos Gran Turismo 2 - Toyota Corolla Levin GT-APEX '83 HD Gameplay Gran Turismo 4, 93 of 708 cars 1983 Toyota Corolla Levin GT-Apex (AE86) Gran Turismo PSP - Toyota Corolla Levin GT-Apex (AnyGamePlay) Gran Turismo 5 Toyota (AE86) Corolla Levin GT-Apex '83 Gran Turismo 6 - Nürburgring Nordschleife - Toyota COROLLA LEVIN GT-APEX (AE86) '83 -8.07.547- Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N100 Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1980s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Level 0 cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode